


No Quarter

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Apocalypse, Backstory, Book: The Magician's Nephew, Charn, Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadis and Cynara: the end of the war vs. the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 1/18/10 word #126 on the [15_minute_fic](http) Livejournal community.

If she had simply wanted to win the war, Jadis could have done so. Yes, Cynara broke her army. Yes, Cynara took the city. Yes, Cynara was a heartbeat away from running Jadis through on the point of her sword.

But Jadis had breath to speak and space to move and will to shift her desire into reality. Even without the Deplorable Word, she was the strongest magician Charn had seen for generations. And Cynara had left her honor guards three steps back, so she could approach Jadis in a show of victory.

Jadis could have burned Cynara to ashes, stripped the air from her lungs and the blood from her veins, turned her to stone, shredded her into a mist of falling flesh and bone.

But that was never in question. That would have proved nothing. Cynara knew Jadis's power. She only dared approach alone because she misunderstood the game. She thought Jadis was stepping aside for a time, gathering her forces to stage a rebellion in a year or three.

Cynara had played for the throne. She thought their game had limits.

Jadis had played for the universe.

And in that game, there was no victory but annihilation.


End file.
